This invention relates to closure assemblies for beverage containers. More particularly, means for restricting the removal of closure of sealing assemblies, especially flexible, tape-based closure assemblies, from container is provided.
Legislative mandate has recently motivated the development of various systems which restrict or prevent the removal of container closure or sealing assemblies from containers (e.g., metal cans). These recently developed systems generally employ metal bands, e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,300 (Waters) or selectively scored or weakened container tear portions which have been constructed so that at least a portion thereof is firmly attached to the container. These systems which rely upon metallic connecting means suffer the disadvantage that they permit removal of the closure assembly from the container, e.g., by multiple flexing of the metallic connecting means until it breaks. Once the sealing assembly has been removed, it may be carelessly discarded into the environment.
A particularly advantageous container sealing assembly or closure system is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,603 (Brochman). The Brochman sealing assembly employs an exterior type and an interior sheet material exteriorly and interiorly disposed circumjacent (i.e., over and surrounding) a performed opening in a beverage container. Separation of this tape closure assembly from a container may be accomplished when the assembly is improperly used, such as by exerting a continuing removal force against the exterior tape after the container has been opened.
The present invention provides an improved closure system which is extremely difficult to remove completely from a container.